Artemis Fowl: El primer plan
by DuMpWeEdY
Summary: Esta historia precede al primer libro, es decir, es como si esta historia fuese el primer libro. Espero que les guste!!


*** Quiero advertirles a todos que este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me entiendan y si quieren conversar conmigo en MSN MESSENGER, ubíquenme en dumpweedy@msn.com  ***      Espero que les guste...

Intro

            Tiempo antes del triunfo sobre las criaturas mágicas que habitaban el subsuelo, Artemis Fowl ya había puesto en práctica uno de sus ambiciosos planes. Con tan sólo 11 años ya había pensado en algo para recuperar la fortuna de su familia, y limpiar de paso su nombre. No se explicaba cómo a nadie se le había ocurrido antes una idea que, aun pareciendo muy difícil en teoría, en la práctica era extremadamente sencillo. Sólo necesitaba la ayuda de Mayordomo y el dinero que había estado ahorrando para llevar a cabo su plan. Había un motivo sí, que lo retenía en su mansión. Su madre.

            Aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, Artemis era muy sensible cuando se trataba de este tema. Le dolía mucho ver a su madre en el estado en el que estaba, y posiblemente era la falta de su afecto lo que lo había impulsado a ser tan frívolo y vil a tan corta edad.

            Mientras se le ocurría qué hacer con su madre, Artemis decidió comenzar  a elaborar su plan, el que, según sus cálculos, habría de conseguirle a su apellido la fama que había perdido y a su bolsillo el dinero que tanto ambicionaba.

CAPÍTULO I : EL PLAN

*** 1 ***

Mayordomo despertó a Artemis a la hora que él había solicitado. Las 6 de la mañana.... Según Artemis, era la hora perfecta para pensar sin tener que escuchar los quejidos de su madre.

  - Artemis – dijo Mayordomo en voz baja, con miedo a que Artemio despertara de mal humor otra vez .

 - Mayordomo, te atrasaste dos minutos. Te he dicho que hay que respetar el tiempo. Para algo lo hicieron – dijo Artemis, con su característica cuota de enojo.

 - Lo siento Artemis, pero la tecnología de mi reloj ha estado fallando.

 - Querrás decir el mecanismo – Artemis no quería parecer tierno ante su sirviente.

 - Sí, sí, eso. Perdóname, pero a estas horas se me hace difícil pensar.

 - Como sea. Sólo apúrate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Mayordomo salió de la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible. Sabía que un solo ruido podría costarle unos cuantos regaños de Artemis, y a esas horas de la mañana no era conveniente, ya que si Artemis se enojaba temprano, el resto del día sería un infierno. Mayordomo se dirigió a la primera planta a despertar a Juliet. Quería que estuviera perfecta para el momento en que se la presentara a Artemis.

Artemis ansiaba empezar con su plan. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir los pasos de su padre, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo si no tenía el dinero. En su cabeza sólo cabía preocuparse por el dinero, para Artemis el problema de su madre, aunque lo afectaba mucho, era algo secundario que podría curarse una vez que su plan hubiese sido todo un éxito. Mientras se vestía, pensaba en la manera en que le explicaría el plan a Mayordomo, tendrían que hacer todo al pie de la letra, puesto que cualquier falla en la ejecución de este plan, y nada saldría como él quería. 

Se dirigió solo a la habitación en donde tenía todos sus computadores con la página de la CNN, en caso de que apareciera la noticia de que su padre había aparecido. Revisó lo que habían grabado. Nada. No sabía si mantenía los computadores encendidos por el hábito o porque aún esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que apareciera su padre, a quien no veía desde hace años. Miró el suelo... se sentía preocupado. No porque su padre no hubiese aparecido aún, sino que tenía miedo a que su plan no funcionara. Era difícil en teoría, aunque en práctica debería ser fácil... pero todavía se preguntaba: ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que era fácil llevar a cabo su idea, si nunca antes alguien lo había hecho? Rápidamente desechó su temor y se sentó frente a uno de sus computadores. En la barra de direcciones escribió www.altavista.com y se dispuso a reunir toda la información necesaria. El plan estaba en su mente, pero faltaban algunos datos teóricos que debía tener. 

*** 2 ***

La información que había reunido debía ser toda la info disponible en la web. Había sido costoso separar los datos históricos de los fantásticos y de las historias que habían sido escritas basadas en el lugar.

Finalmente Artemis decidió que ya era suficiente y llamó a Mayordomo.

- Tengo todo listo. Sólo me falta explicarte el plan y podremos marcharnos- dijo Artemis dándose importancia. Quería que su plan pareciera muy complejo.

- Bueno Artemis, te escucho.

- Seguramente te parecerá estúpido, pero mi plan no fallará. Las investigaciones que hice me dicen que todo existe, y según mis cálculos, nadie lo ha intentado hacer de la manera que yo lo haré. Ni siquiera en las historias...

- A... A... Artemis, yo, emm... Aún no entiendo- Mayordomo parecía apenado por no entender a Artemis.

- Quizás es porque aún no comienzo a explicar el plan.

- Lo siento...

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, nunca nadie lo ha intentado de la manera que yo pretendo hacerlo. Tal vez te parezca muy difícil, pero no lo es. Adueñarnos de la fortuna perdida de Atlantis no será complicado.

- Atlantis? Atlantis?!?! Jajajajaja... es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida – dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación – No me digas que realmente crees en eso, ¿o si?

            Desde la puerta se distinguía una figura femenina, de rubios cabellos y rizos perfectos. La niña dio dos pasos, lo que hizo que Artemis pudiera distinguir mejor su rostro. Se percató de sus rasgos... parecía ser... no, no, era demasiado hermosa, pero sin embargo... sí, se parecía a Mayordomo.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Artemis enojado. Odiaba con todo su ser que se burlaran de él.

- Yo... yo puedo explicarlo Artemis. Ella es mi hermana. La traje porque pensé que podría servirle a tu madre mientras nosotros vamos de viaje – Mayordomo temblaba de nervios. Temía la reacción que pudiese tener Artemis.

- Bueno, bueno. Pero si me vuelve a dirigir la palabra de esa manera, quedará en la calle buscando trabajo. Entendiste??? – dijo mirando venenosamente a Juliet.

- Sí, entendí – dijo Mayordomo.

- Pero yo no garantizo cumplirlo – dijo Juliet, amenazándolo.

            Artemis quedó sorprendido. Nunca nadie lo había desafiado de esa manera. Y menos una mujer. No le gustaba, pero había algo en esa situación que le causaba desconcierto. ¿Significaba aquello que Juliet había despertado un sentimiento en Artemis? No. O por lo menos Artemis decidió que no. La idea de tener sentimientos hacia Juliet no estaba dentro de sus planes y podría hacerlo fracasar.

            Después de unos momentos, decidió dejar de pensar en Juliet y comenzar a concentrarse en su plan. Tenía mucho que hacer y no era fácil conseguir el Mapa Ancestral.

*** 2 ***

La info que había reunido debía ser toda la info disponible en la web. Había sido costoso separar los datos históricos de los fantásticos y de las historias que habían sido escritas basadas en el lugar.

Finalmente Artemis decidió que ya era suficiente y llamó a Mayordomo.

- Tengo todo listo. Sólo me falta explicarte el plan y podremos marcharnos – dijo Artemis, dándose importancia.

- Bueno Artemis, te escucho.

- Seguramente te parecerá estúpido, pero mi plan no fallará. Las investigaciones que hice me dicen que todo existe, y según mis cálculos, nadie lo ha intentado hacer de la manera que yo lo haré. Ni siquiera en las historias.

- A... A... Artemis, yo... emmm... Aún no entiendo – Mayordomo parecía apenado por no entender a Artemis.

- Quizás es porque aún no comienzo a explicar.

- Lo siento...

- Como iba diciéndote. Nunca nadie lo ha intentado de la manera que yo pretendo. Tal vez te parezca muy difícil, pero no lo es. Adueñarnos de la fortuna perdida de Atlantis no será complicado.

- Atlantis? Atlantis?!?! Jajajajaja.... es lo más estúpido que he escuchando en mi vida – dijo una voz que provenía desde la puerta de la habitación – No me digas que realmente crees en eso, o si?

Desde la puerta se distinguía una figura femenina, de rubios cabellos y rizos perfectos. La niña dio dos pasos. Lo que hizo que Artemis pudiera distinguir mejor su rostro. Se percató de sus rasgos... parecía ser... no, no, era muy linda... pero sin embargo... sí, se parecía a Mayordomo.

- Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – preguntó Artemis enojado. Odiaba que se burlaran de él.

- Yo... yo puedo explicarlo. Ella es mi hermana. La traje porque pensé que podría servirle a tu madre mientras nosotros nos vamos de viaje – Mayordomo temblaba de nervios. Temía la reacción que Artemis pudiese tener.

-Bueno, bueno. No tiene derecho a tratarme como lo ha hecho. Has entendido?- dijo mirando venenosamente a Juliet.

-Sí, entendí, pero no te garantizo cumplirlo.

Artemis quedó sorprendido. Nunca nadie lo había desafiado de esa manera. Y menos una mujer. No le gustaba, pero había algo en esa situación que le causaba desconcierto. ¿Significaba aquello que Juliet había despertado un sentimiento en Artemis? No. O por lo menos Artemis decidió que no. La idea de tener sentimientos hacia Juliet no estaba dentro de sus planes y podría hacerlo fracasar.

Decidió dejar de pensar en Juliet y comenzar a concentrarse en su plan. Tenía mucho que hacer y no era fácil conseguir el mapa ancestral. Tendría que recurrir a sus ahorros, lo que no le gustaba para nada. Había sido difícil reunir esa suma, y le sería aun más difícil desprenderse de ella.

Llamó a Mayordomo nuevamente para decirle cuál sería su primer paso.

- Tendremos que ir en busca del Mapa Ancestral... y no nos saldrá barato – Artemis parecía preocupado.

- No te preocupes por el dinero, Artemis. Una vez que terminemos el plan, lo habrás recuperado todo.


End file.
